The Legend of Zelda: The Cursed Blade
by I'll Eat Yourself
Summary: Originally a game idea that I was going to send to Nintendo, but I discovered they don't accept unsolicited game ideas, so I made it a fanfic instead. My friend tells me the idea is brilliant. It's meant to be really dark. Full summary inside.


Hey folks! As my summary says, there is more info inside, right here in this Author's Note! This story originally started out in my mind as a game idea which stemmed from my attempt to design a cursed twin for the Master Sword (hint hint, nudge nudge). I was going to send the idea to Nintendo, but I found out that they don't accept unsolicited game ideas, and so I was unable to reach the glory that would make me famous for life. T.T Anyway, that opened up the option to make it a fanfiction. I decided that since it had played out in my mind in a similar fashion to a dark, somewhat-longer-than-usual movie short, or rather more like an epic movie trailer, that I'd try writing it as if describing a movie while using as little spoken dialogue as I can. Before we move on, I want to say that despite not wanting the villain to be Ganondorf, I can't help imagining him as a Gerudo who resembles him but is more lean, sort of like the Ocarina of Time version of Ganondorf. This story takes place about 20 years after Twilight Princess. Now, on with the show...

* * *

><p><strong>The Legend of Zelda:<strong>**  
><strong>**The Cursed Blade****  
><strong>

**Scene 1: Prologue**

The scene opens in a dark forest. Link, now at the age of 40, is on a trek through said forest. The Princess had gotten a strong feeling that something or someone of significance was out there, so she sent Link, her best and most trusted warrior, to investigate. So far, he hasn't seen anything worth worrying about. This is quite strange to him, as the Princess had also told him to bring his trademark Hylian Shield and the Master Sword, which he'd held onto for obvious reasons. She had even told him to wear his best armor, a suit of mail exactly like the Magic Armor he had worn when he had too many rupees but nothing to spend them on. The difference was that this mail he is wearing now doesn't have any magical properties, and was made with a different metal so it didn't weigh him down like the Magic Armor did when he ran out of rupees. This way, it would feel like his trademark green mail, while providing twice the protection. If she had asked him to prepare himself with all this, then there must be something really bad going on out here.

There's a rustling in the trees and bushes nearby. Link stops, immediately assuming a battle pose, and listens. Nothing. He turns around. Still nothing. He's just about to pass it off as an average animal, when without warning, a shadowy being leaps out of the darkness behind Link, yelling a battle cry, sword poised to strike. Link whirls around and immediately defends with his shield. The unknown attacker is fast, and begins raining blow after blow down on Link. Link blocks, parries, counters, dodges, and strikes back when possible, but finds he is barely able to defend himself against this barrage of death. The foe pushes on, seemingly unfazed, as if expecting every one of Link's movements. Link recognizes the style. It is similar to his own style when he is without his shield, but faster and more aggressive, the blows harder, the dodges more smooth and acrobatic, as if the style had been modified for offense more than defense. Link knocks the foe's sword aside with his shield to create an opening as he brings the Master Sword around to strike. The foe uses the momentum of the parry to duck and spin around, dodging the hero's attack and attempting to trip him. Link leaps over his foot and tries to perform a downward slash at his attacker's head. The foe blocks, but Link had stopped the deadly barrage, and thus begins striking blow after blow, turning the tide of battle, pushing the foe back. There! An opening! With one last battle cry, a cry of triumph, he thrusts his sword at the opponent in his last attempt to strike the final blow. The sword is right on target. It is mere inches from the foe now, centimeters, a millimeter…

At the instant of impact, the mysterious being becomes a humanoid cloud of blackest smoke. Time seems to slow down as the sword passes through, and Link looks on, startled and confused. The cloud of smoke zooms around Link in a dark stream about a foot wide. It stops behind him as it reforms into the humanoid shape it had before. Link whirls around just as the foe begins to solidify, but is too slow. The foe, still solidifying, raises his sword. Link, still turning, realizing this could be the end, raises his shield in a desperate attempt to defend himself, barely bringing it into the sword's path in time. The sword, not yet solid, passes through the shield and finishes solidifying just as it touches Link. In the instant the sword slashes Link, a white-blue spirit, vaguely humanoid, invisible to both hero and attacker, whooshes backward out of Link's body and into the forest with a high-pitched screech unheard by all. Link collapses to the ground, and in his final moments realizes that this enemy is smarter and wiser than any foe he had ever faced before, more dangerous than even Ganondorf himself. His vision blackens, and in that moment, what was originally thought impossible is accomplished. The hero of Hyrule, the wielder of the Master Sword, falls dead at the hands of evil.

A pause. The atmosphere has changed to one of sorrow. The night is void of all sound except a slight breeze howling through the trees, as all of Hyrule feels the loss of its greatest hero. The villain stands there for a moment, unwilling to take any chances that the hero might still be alive. Then, when he is sure of Link's death, he moves to the Master Sword. He reaches down and grips the Master Sword's hilt with his left hand, sliding his right hand under the blade. He lifts it, looks at it for a moment, slides his hand along the blade as if examining it. Then, a malicious chuckle, quiet at first, escapes his lips. It gradually rises in volume, turning into a laugh. Then, the villain raises the sword to the sky in triumph, howling in laughter at his great victory, as the sky clouds over. Thunder booms, lightning flashes, and his laughter seems to echo throughout the land. The atmosphere changes again, this time to one of dread, and it seems as though the very earth itself could feel the danger, the sense that soon, all of Hyrule will fall, succumbing to an evil so terrifying, so unexpected, and so far beyond belief that even legends do not speak of it. The man's howling laughter begins to die out, as the scene fades to black…

* * *

><p>Ooooooh! Darkness! Suspense! Death! O.O Who will rise to save Hyrule from this evil so unspeakable that it is even unspeakable by legends? XD Who is this mysterious villain? What else does he have planned? What was that weird spirit thing that flew out of Link? Find out some of these answers in the next scene of "The Legend of Zelda: The Cursed Blade".<p>

P.S. Leave a review please!


End file.
